


A beautiful  beginning of a beautiful family

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Atla works [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: A really random thought I had in my head.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)
Series: Atla works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172996
Kudos: 2





	A beautiful  beginning of a beautiful family

Hakoda walked through the door to a beautiful sight, his adorable Husband and Wife, both 6 months along with their beautiful children, sitting at the table sharing their day's news. After putting away his boots, he quickly, sat down receiving a kiss from each partner, sitting down, and admired his heavily pregnant partners, They found out that Bato was pregnant first, shortly after they found out Kya was too. As they talked about their days, he couldn't help but remember when they first started to date, back in high school. When dinner was done, he and Bato washed the dishes as their beautiful wife set up a movie, as some movie played in the background, they talked about names, one for their baby girl and one for the boy. He was excited to find out they were having both a boy and a girl. Bato, his darling husband carried the baby boy, while Kya, his sweet wife carried the baby girl. As the night wore on, his darling husband and wife, fell asleep. He chuckled, turning off the movie, he first carried the wife up first, then returned to fetch the husband. After showering and changing into fresh pajamas, he stripped his husband and wife changing their clothes as well. And with a little struggle with the exhausted couple, lied down. Placing an arm around each of them and resting a hand on top of their tummies, he fell each baby kick, his sweet babies recognizing their father. As his husband and wife settled down into a peaceful sleep and his children stopped fusing, he calmed tucking his husband into his right side and his wife into his left, he retired for the night, leaving the waking world to chatter, he fell into a deep and calming sleep, next to his darling husband and his sweet wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's badly written, first time writing.


End file.
